Can Love Be Lost
by MiniPoe
Summary: Hermione loves Harry. Harry loves Hermione. Draco loves Hermione. Hermione hates Draco. Harry gets a howler from… Voldemort! Hermione gets kidnapped and Harry has to save her. Voldie wants to make Hermione evil.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione loves Harry. Harry loves Hermione. Draco loves Hermione. Hermione hates Draco. Harry gets a howler from. Voldemort! Hermione gets kidnapped and Harry has to save her. Voldie wants to marry Hermione and make her evil. What's going to happen, in Can Love Be Lost. Girls Domitory Hermione thought to herself about the Sadie Hawkins dance. Girls had to ask the guys out. Ginny was talking to Lavender saying that she was going to ask Lee Jordan. Lavender was asking Ron out. Supposedly Draco was hoping that Hermione was going to ask him out. All the girls thought that Draco and Harry were possible the cutest guys in the 7th year. Hermione was thinking about if she should ask Harry. She had a crush on him since she saw him in her first year on the train ride to Hogwarts. She was thinking about his wonderful green eyes.  
  
"Hermione did you even hear me?"  
  
"Sorry Lavender, I wasn't paying attention what did you say?"  
  
"I just wanted to know who you were thinking of asking to the dance."  
  
"Yah Hermione, we've all been talking about the guys that we're gonna ask, but what about you. We know you like Krum dumped in 5th year because he cheated on you and stuff but we can't take things out of school. So anyway, tell us. Who is the Head Girl going with?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking out Harry."  
  
"Oh yah, remember Lav. We should of know, he's been Herm's crush forever basically," Ginny said as she looked at the picture of Lee on her nightstand.  
  
"I mean, even with Krum being her so called boyfriend she still had a crush on him, it just got bigger after she found out about Krum. Yah Gin, how could we not know? It was so obvious. Anyway, I'm going to see if Ron's in the common room. I'm gonna ask him," Lavender said while she put down Ron's smiling picture and started toward the door down to the common room.  
  
"Lavender, could you see if Lee's down there? Cuz if he is I wanna ask him to the dance."  
  
"Sure Gin."  
  
"Lav, wait up. I'm gonna come down too. Maybe Harry's there."  
  
"Just hurry up, Ron's probably gone by now because it has been so LONG!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, let's go." **************************************************************************** ********  
  
I'll put up the next part when I get 15 reveiws. 


	2. Can Love Be Lost 2

Boys Domitory Harry sat on his bed thinking about the dance the headmaster set. It was a Sadie Hawkins dance. Girls had to ask the guys out. Lee was talking to Ron saying that he hoped that Ginny was going to ask him to the dance. Ron was mad and trying to protect his sister. Ron said that he was too old for Ginny but Lee said the he was fine. Then Lee said that Lavender was stuck up and rude and Ron was starting to fume and they started to get at each other. Supposedly Draco was hoping that Hermione was going to ask him out. Harry found this out from Ron and he had been thinking about it the rest of the day. He hoped it was just a rumor because he wanted to have Hermione ask him out. He wanted to hold her. To be with her all the time. Harry was in love, madly in love as his godfather Sirius said. Harry had told him everything in a letter after he relized it.  
  
"Harry who do you think is right, me or scum Jordan?"  
  
"Sorry Ron, what were you saying?"  
  
"Do you think I am right by saying that Lee is too old for Ginny to date or is Lee right by saying she can choose for herself?"  
  
"Harry think about this, Ginny is 16. She can't have Ron making choices for her forever. She has to take control over her life," Lee said defending Ginny like his life.  
  
"I don't know, flip a coin or something."  
  
"Oh you were thinking about Hermione weren't you Harry," Ron said grinning.  
  
"And what if I was."  
  
"Oh come on lover boy. Tell her! Give her a note or something," Ron said as he sat next to Harry.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the common room."  
  
"How bout we all go," Ron said standing up.  
  
"No, if no one is in the common room I'll be back up, but if Hermione is I think I might tell her. I want to tell her," Harry said, standing up and starting to rummage through his trunk.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm just looking for my picture of Herm," Harry told Ron as he found the picture of Herm and him from the 6th year dance. -She looks beautiful in her lavender dress robes- he thought.  
  
"I took that remember, you were talking about how much beautiful she looked for weeks Harry!"  
  
"Shut up Lee!"  
  
"Harry just hurry downstairs, see if she is down in the common room," Ron said shoving Harry out of the door.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
At least 5 reviews people!!!!!!!! You know, that is way there is a button to review stories on. Flames or no flames GIVE ME REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Thank you. 


	3. Can Love Be Lost 3

Slytherin Common Room  
  
"Everyone out NOW!!!!! FOR THE 3RD FRICKIN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But Dracy Wacy, don't you want me here with you. I don't want you all alone by yourself," Pansy Parkingson said sweetly to Draco Malfoy as she sat on his leg.  
  
"Pansy, I'll give you a kiss if you'll frickin LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay Draco as long as you give me a kiss now."  
  
Draco thought he would gag as he kissed Pansy so she would shut up and go away. Pansy looked pleased as she skipped up the stairs.  
  
-Probably to brag that I kissed her. I hate Pansy, I can't believe she thought I was gives her "found looks". Yah right.-  
  
"Accio parchment." A piece of parchment flew into Draco's hand and he put it on the table next to him. He decided to use his Quick-Quotes Quill like Rita Skeeter used in his 4th year. He used the Accio spell twice more to get his quill and an envelope. He then began to think of what he was going to write to Hermione. He then thought of the perfect thing to write. He put a spell on his quill so that the writing would look like Harry Potter's writing. He knew that Hermione would recognize it.  
  
He started his letter to Hermione. He hoped that he would be able to pull it off without Hermione realizing it. He letter said:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12:00 am, I need to talk to you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
He put the note in an envelope and went up to the Owlrey with some treats he got from the kitchens. He got up to the Owlrey and saw Hedwig. -That's Potter's owl isn't it. I should probably use him.- Hedwig clearly didn't want to delivery his message but when Draco showed him the small bag of food he ate it happily and delivered the letter from "Harry" to the angel Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 5 Reviews People  
  
Flames are welcome so I can improve (and so I can warm up!) 


	4. Can Love Be Lost 4

Gryffindor Tower  
  
As Hermione went out the door she and Lavender bumped into Harry. As Lavender saw Hermione blush and look away she thought of something quick to say so Harry wouldn't notice.  
  
"Um. Is Ron and Lee in the Domitory Harry?"  
  
"Yah, do you want me to get them for you Lavernder?" -I hope she says yes then I don't have to be in the same room with Hermione alone.-  
  
"No, that's okay. You know, Hermione was just about to go to the common room. I was just going if Ron was down there. Maybe you could go with her since I'll just go and. um... do stuff. See yah," and with that Lavender walked quickly back to the qirls dormitory and only Hermione heard it lock so that Hermione had to go with Harry unless he went to his room.  
  
"Well, Hermione."  
  
"Harry I have a really important thing to ask you. I think the common room is cleared out and I think I'll tell you there," with that Hermione and Harry went down to the common room. He was pulled onto the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Harry. There is this guy and I really, really, really like him a whole lot. I don't know what to do. Should I tell him how I feel up front or should I keep it bottled up insice. I am really confused. I am glad you're my friend because I know that I can trust you."  
  
Harry panicked but the words that can to him first were the ones that hoped that he was the one she was talking about. "Tell him the minute you have him alone."  
  
"Okay, well Harry um.. I. I. I LOVE YOU! There I said it."  
  
"Hermione, I wanted to tell you I love you too." With those words they went into a 15 minute snog fest before Harry spoke.  
  
"Hermione, will you do me the honor of letting me take you out to the Three Broomsticks for dinner Saturday since it is our next trip," Harry said, bowed on one knee.  
  
"I will Harry. I must go now. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione kissed Harry before skipping happily up the stairs. "Oh and will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione ran up the stairs to tell everyone.  
  
"Finally, she's all mine." Harry smiled happily as he ran up the stairs to tell Ron the news.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 5 Reviews People  
  
Flames are welcome so I can improve (and so I can warm up!) 


	5. Can Love Be Lost 5

Gryffindor Girls Domitory to the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Hermione come on! You put on the Sassy Purple lipstick, the same type of eye shadow and light pink blush. You've washed your hair like 3 times and have it all nice. Harry will love it. Now come on," Ginny complained trying to drag Hermione out the door and down to the common room where Harry was going to wait for her.  
  
"Think I should do that clean spell on my robes. I don't want him to think I'm dirty." Hermione started the spell but Ginny took it away and put it under her mattress. "GINNY! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm dragging you down to the common room to see Harry and going to your USUALLY GREAT HALL DINNER!" And like Ginny said she dragged Hermione out the door down the stairs and in front of the very excited Harry.  
  
"Hi Herm."  
  
"Hi Harry. Walk me to the Great Hall."  
  
"Sure. But, I want to give you something I've been saving for you." Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a heart shaped box. "Open in it." -Hermione looks even more beautiful with makeup on even though she doesn't need it.-  
  
"Oh Harry, how did Opal's were my favorite. And you even got it in a heart shape. I love you." Hermione gave Harry a kiss before putting it on.  
  
"Hagrid said it was my mum's. I hoped you would like it. Let's go to dinner now." Harry put out his hand and Hermione gladly took it as they started toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm glad I'm finally with you. I know I've always been with you, but not just anything but being friends. I'm glad it's more then that. I really am. I'll always be with you and if anything ever happens to me, I always be your girl." Hermione and Harry kissed when they stepped out of the portrait hole. They didn't even notice Draco looking at them from around the corner with a mean scowl on his face. When they got into the great hall there was a silence when they entered. But when they all started clanging their glasses, besides the Slytherin table, wanting them to kiss like a married couple. And they did just that before sitting at the Gryffindor table with everyone clapping around them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 5 Reviews People  
  
Flames are welcome so I can improve (and so I can warm up! {And torch my cousin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}) 


	6. Can Love Be Lost 6

Gryffindor Girl Domitory  
  
Hermione took off her robes and she got into her silk tank top and pants and hopped into bed. She was getting comfterble when she relized that on her bedside table, next to the blue clock, there was a note addressed to her. -I wonder what this is.- Hermione open the note to see a Harry's writing. The note said:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12:00 am, I need to talk to you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
-Why didn't he just write Harry. Maybe he wrote this before we confesed our love for each other.- Hermione decided to just wear what she had on to make it quick. She looked at her digital blue clock on the bedside table, 5 minutes to midnight. -I better hurry.- Hermione quietly and quickly stepped out the portrait hole and made her way to the Astronomy Tower. When she made she didn't hear anything so she went inside thinking that maybe Harry was a little late for the talk he needed with her. Draco had taken his Invisibility Clock he had gotten from his father that year and grabbed Hermione's hands.  
  
"Harry is. is that you? Harry your scaring me." She saw hands come out of no where and before she could scream and she was gaged. Her muffled screams couldn't be heard.  
  
"Hi, babe."  
  
"Rah-O?"  
  
"If you said Draco," Draco pulled off his invisibility cloack and smirked, "you are once again correct."  
  
Hermione glared at the 17 year old boy that was in front of her.  
  
"So, I'll un-gag you if you promise not to say a word okay baby." Hermione nodded and Draco un-gagged her.  
  
"HARRY! HELP ME, ASTR-" Hermione was cut off by Draco and gagged again.  
  
"Wrong choice, I was gonna let you go after I gave you something that made you mine forever until school let out but now that you screamed you lost that chance doll. Don't you want to be Mrs. Malfoy? Be the richest witch in the world? Have the hottest guy in the school? Watch me kill Potter?" Draco could of gone on but he was cut short after he heard a door close behind him.  
  
"AIR-E!"  
  
"Let her go Malfoy," a green eyed a boy growled with broom and wand in hand.  
  
"That would mean you get the girl Potter, and I want this hot girl, and what I want I get." He stroked Hermione cheek before grabbing his wand and putting it to her throat. "What will it be Potter, being the hero and losing the girl or being the loser and losing the girl."  
  
"I have another choice Malfoy."  
  
"And what may I ask is that Potty."  
  
"Being the hero AND getting the girl."  
  
"Not and option, ACCIO HARRY POTTER'S FIREBOLT!" Harry's Firebolt went quickly into Draco's awaiting hand. "Say bye-bye to your honey Potty, and give Wesal a hi for me!" Draco got the scared and angry Hermione into his lap on the broom and sped off to the his mansion where Voldermort was waiting for his daughter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** 5 Reviews People  
  
Flames are welcome so I can improve (and so I can warm up! {And torch my cousin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}) 


	7. Can Love Be Lost 7

Malfoy Manor  
  
"WORMTAIL!!!!!!!!!!" "Y.Y.Y.Yes milord." "Is Draco here yet?" "Yes he just a.a.arrived with the girl." "If you keep stuttering I'll kill you." "Sorry m.milord." Voldermort glared at Wormtail but said nothing but"Send them in Wormtail." "I see you have brought the girl successfully to us Draco. No problems I presume." "Milord unfortunately Harry Potter has seen me kidnap my darling wife. He was her boyfriend," "Oh I see, I guess that I will make it work to my advantage. Wormtail, bring her in!" "Yes sir," a minute later a scared man with a steel arm brought in a cinnamon eyed struggling girl. "LET ME GO YOU PIG!!!!!!" "Do as she says Wormtail. There is no escape anyway." "Who said that?" The girl looked all around and gasped when a dark figure stepped out from the shawdows but then glared at him. "You!" "Yes, it's me sweet child." "What do you want from you ignorant @$$?" "Now, now. No need for inappropriate language. Now your question will be answered shortly but for now-" Voldermort was cut off by Hermione. "Come of your high and mighty horse and for Merlin's sake tell me what the fuck you want from me. Is it bait for Harry because it isn't gonna be easy. How many times has he beat you again? Slipped through your fingers? 6 times Voldie, 6 times," Hermione was fuming mad by now. No one was going to make her bait. "Now my dear, don't worry. You'll be on our side soon enough. Now you can go the easy way and give up now or you can go the hard way and still end up with us." "I'll die a thousand deaths before I will ever be a your side. I am a pure person. I will never ever be on this side where all the scared, weak people are. This is the side for the people who want the easy way out. The people that don't work for anything. The people that-" "Now, now. I am not the kind of person my dear. I am the person who gets what they want. Who controls what people do. The person who takes their daughter back from a muggle family after her mother tried to save her. You are my daughter Hermione. You are Hermione Gabrielle Riddle." Hermione didn't say anything, she just stood there staring at Voldermort. Her mouth hung open. "What, aren't you wondering why the sorting hat thought you were a Riddle or have you forgotten. Let me refresh your memory." He took out a small crystal ball out of his robes. "Sorting of my Daughter," he said to the ball. It flashed a bright silver light and grew big enough for everyone to see. The scene was of a girl with bushy brown hair having the Hogwarts sorting hat put on her head. -I was wondering if there was ever going to be another Riddle.- The sorting hat said to the girl. -Who is Riddle? I am Hermione Gabrielle Granger.- The girl thought. -You will know what I mean in time. But you are different from him, you are like your mother. I think you will follow her footsteps. This will help you start that way. You are a "GRYFFINDOR!" but quickly after that he "just like your mum." The girl ponder this thinking -But, my mum's a muggle, so is my dad- She was thinking hard at about this but quickly forgot about it when her other classmates started to be sorted.- The ball flashed the silver light again and shrank into Voldermort's hand. "You know what it means now Hermione. The only thing different is that you will follow my footsteps, not you stupid mother's. I tried to show I loved her but she didn't return my feelings. I had to kidnap her because that is what Salazar told me to do. You will be treated the same way she was because you are a lot like her. She never returned my love but you will return Draco's." Draco smirked. "After you were a year old she knew that I would make you into a person like me. She didn't want that to happen to her baby girl. One night she said that she loved me, I was a fool and believed her. I let her have her have you in her room instead of in mine. That night she escaped with you and gave you to her sister. I never knew she had a sister and she never told me where you were. I had to kill her because Salazar told me too." "Wait just a minute! You were not even alive when Salazar Slytherin lived." " My dear daughter, Salazar invented an potion that made people immortally. He was bored of being very old and he killed himself. Anyway, I was his Death Eater and I was to follow in his footsteps and if I wanted to succeed at that. The last thing I said to your mother was that you would follow my footsteps and be married to the next Lord of darkness." "I'm your daughter? I'm a Riddle? No, NO! I'm Hermione Gabrielle Granger. My mother is Sarah Micelle Granger. My father is Evan John Granger and I am in love with Harry Potter! I am not your daughter! You have no heir. You have no one to follow your footsteps. I AM A GRANGER, A GRANGER!!!! I AM NOT YOU DAUGHTER!!! I AM NOT YOURS TO BOSS AROUND!!" "Now, now. You can't change the past. You can't. Don't you even want to know what I have to say?" "No I don't. All I want to do is get out of her and into Harry's open arms. I want to be with my friends and family. But besides all that I want to know who my real mother is." "The last request I can answer for you. Your mother is Gabrielle Hermione Gryffindor." "Gabrielle Gryffindor. You mean Godric's granddaughter?" "Yes, Godric Gryffindor's granddaughter. She was a beautiful thing. She looked just like you. She had your hair. She didn't like it a lot. It changed in her 6th year, like yours did, to nice and sleek. Straight and manageable. She hung out with her Sirius, Reamus, Lily and James mostly. In her 5th year she started going out with Reamus. He proposed to her the graduation day. She accepted him. But she never got to the wedding day. I kidnapped her at Kings Cross station in her final year." "You will never win. You will never defeat my side. You will not win. You-" "That's it. I'm sick of you back talking to me DAUGHTER! Wormtail, take her to cell 13 for the night. We need to show you who's in charge." Wormtail started to walk towards the girl. "I am very capable of walking so I don't need to be picked up and moved again. Besides, that steel thing that is your hand is freezing cold." You could see Hermione was cold in her eyes but she didn't look it, she didn't want Voldermort thinking that she couldn't handle it because she could. Wormtail stopped and looked out at Voldermort for an answer. Voldermort nodded and Wormtail just took Hermione's hand and led her to the cell she was going to sleep in. "Now Draco, you are probably wondering what my plan is." "Yes, sir. I am." "Well, since you are involved in it. I will tell you." "Thank you milord, you are very kind." "Well Draco. You are going to drink Polyjuice Potion that will make you look like Harry. You will go to Hermione's cell in the morning with some food. You will say that you were captured on the grounds here and you don't have your wand. You are now my slave and if you don't do what I say Hermione will be killed. Listen to what she has to say and comfort her. If she says anything bad about us don't say that we're not bad, say that we are how she says we are. We don't want her to think that you might be someone else. Take her to the room next to yours. Leave the food there. I am giving you a double dose of the potion so you have 2 hours instead of 1. Drink right before you get into the cell." Draco started walking out the door when Voldermort, "Oh, and Draco. The only thing that will break the spell is true love's kiss if she isn't married. The wedding is 2 weeks from today. Now you may go." "But sir." "What is it Draco. I must go to your mother. We are going to plan for the wedding." "Please, may I go tonight. I don't want her down in the dungeon. Please," Draco was on one knee asking this. "I suppose. No mess ups!" "Thank you. You are too kind." **************************************************************************** ******** Possibly the longest chapter I ever will write for this! There was pleanty of places for me to be an evil writer and make a cliffie btu I didn't, SO the thing you can do for me is give me 5 REVEIWS!!!!!!! Flames are welcome so I can improve (and so I can warm up! {And torch my cousin!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is going to be so much fun!!!!!!!!!!}) 


	8. Can Love Be Lost 8

Dedicated to all my loyal and trustworthy fans. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Cell 13 to Hermione's New Room  
  
"Harry! They horrible. They, they, they.," Hermione started crying and leaned into Harry. "Herm, tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything." Draco (disguised as Harry) said. "Voldermort says that . (A.N. When there is 3 dots it means Hermione is sobbing/crying.) I'm his . . . . daughter." Hermione started crying harder than ever. "Hermione. I still love you it doesn't matter who's your dad or mom as long as you're MY Hermione." "I always will be Harry, I'm so glad to see you. Wait, why are you here in the first place?" Hermione parted from Harry's shoulder and had a puzzled look on her face. "I was captured on the grounds here and they broke my wand in two. I am their slave now and if I don't do what they say they will kill you. I am not going to have anything happen to you baby, I love you too much. I have to take you to your room Hermione and get some food for you from the kitchens." Draco kissed Hermione on the lips and she gladly returned it. -God it feels good kissing her and tomorrow she will be kissing me as me. Not me as stupid Potter.- -Something feels different about Harry. Maybe it's just me, I mean I did just find out that I am Voldermort's daughter. Oh well.- "Come on Hermione. I need to have time to get your food and take you to your room." "Okay. It's just I'm scared of what they might do to me." "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." "You're the best. I love you Harry." Draco put out his hand and Hermione gladly took it. They walked up the stairs silently and followed the hall that said Kitchen's, Library's 1-5, Study, Ristricted Section, and Living Quarters. "How many library's do you think they have?" Hermione asked already in awe that there were 5 down this Hallway. "I think that there are about 30, 20 for the Dark Arts, 5 for other wizarding stuff, and then 5 for muggle books. I heard Malfoy talking to his dad about the library's. He thinks they might help you like him more." "As if! You are the only one I will love Harry Potter," They turned down the hall that was marked kitchens, "Remember what I told you 2 days ago. I said "I'll always be with you and if anything ever happens to me, I always be your girl." And I meant it Harry Potter, my Harry Potter. No matter what Malfoy does to me, no matter if I lose my memory I will always will be yours. The most precouis memory I have is the time when I looked into your emerald green eyes for the first time and I relized I loved you." "Oh Hermione. I love you." "Harry I think this is the kitchen because it says Kitchen above the door." "Right." Draco went in and got the food and quickly went out. Draco and Hermione were quiet while they walked down the Hermione's room. Draco let them in and Hermione imeditally fell in love with it. It had purple bluish walls and had a large 4 poster bed. A dresser and wardrobe set was on one wall with a large bookshelf. On the other wall there was another bookshelf, a desk, and a door to a private bathroom with everything including 3 full sets of all new makeup and hair products in a closet and on the vanity table.  
  
"Wow! It's amazing." "I have to go, here's your food. I love you." "I love you too Harry. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and can you get um my f.f.f. Voldermort." "See you tomorrow Hermi. I'll get him for you" Draco went out of the room and then starting running down the hall towards the throne room. First, so he could get his father in law quickly and he didn't want Hermione to see that Harry now had silver hair. Hermione ate her food quietly thinking about a pair of emerald green eyes until she saw the doorknob turn and in came Voldermort. **************************************************************************** ******** Flames are welcome so I can improve (and so I can warm up! {And torch my cousin!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is going to be so much fun!!!!!!!!!!}) 


	9. Can Love Be Lost 9

Hermione's Room  
  
"What is it my dear?" Asked a man with a black robe on as he came in and sat on the bed. "Why do you hate Harry so much? Is it because you lost your power?" Hermione asked inching a few inches away from Voldermort. "Do you even know why I wanted to kill his family Hermione?" "No I don't, nobody but you and your Death Eater's know that." "Well Hermione, your mother wasn't the first person I loved. There was another in that house that I wanted but I couldn't get her because of Lemar. The headmaster in my 7th year. He let her marry Potter on graduation day. Here let me show you the day she abandoned me. I put that day in my Pensive. I put it in your room hoping you would find it but you asked about it first. It's over there, on the bookcase, 3rd shelf down right in the corner." Hermione got up and brought the Pensive over to Voldermort. She put it on her bedside table. Voldermort got up and took her hand while touching the pensive. There was a rush of wind and they were in the pensive.  
  
In the Pensive  
  
"Hi Tom," said a beautiful girl of about 17 said to an attractive man. "Hello Lily," replied the man breaking from the group of other people. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her arm harshly. "Tom! That hurts, I've asked you not to do that. The brusies are starting to get worse." The woman got a scared look on her face. "I will do as I wish Lily," the man snarled and took her to the people he was talking to. "Tom, your back. Now what will we do about that prat Potter's boom? We can't let the the Gryffindor's win again." "Tom your cheating again? You know we shouldn't," "Like I said Lily I will do as I wish." The man named Tom gripped her harder. "That's it Tom. I can't live like this. I am not going to be your girlfriend now let go!" Lily pulled her arm out of Tom's gripping hand and ran out of the room. Hermione and Voldermort followed Tom who quickly went after her. Tom finally caught up to Lily and harshly grabbed her again. "Lily what are you doing! You are my girlfriend and it is going to stay that way until we are married." "No we are not Tomas Marvalo Riddle. I am not going to be hurt anymore. If I have to I will go tell the headmaster." "I don't think so Lily." Tom slapped her hard across the face leaving behind a very red cheek. "Tom let Lily go," a man with jet black, messy hair snarled. "She's my girlfriend Potter and I will do with her what I want." "Tom let GO!!! You're hurting me. Help me James." "Lily shut up or I will Crucio you!" Lily immediately quieted. "Tom you will never have someone that loves you. You nothing but a coward! The only one who will ever love is your mother because she has to." "Oh is that so Potter? Then why will Lily answer yes to this question? Will you marry m-" "She won't Tom." "Headmaster?" "Yes, Lily stand up don't worry, it's okay. I think we need to change your house. How about Gryffindor? I think you would do good there." "I would like that very much Professor, thank you." "Lily, why don't I take you up there right after I take you to the Hospital Wing to be sure your arm is okay?" James took Lily up in her arms. "I would like that." Lily kissed James on the cheek. "Lily I've admired you forever and since Tom isn't your boyfriend anymore and your in my house and since. well. will you." "Geez James, if you want me to be your girlfriend just say it." "Okay, Lily will you be my girlfriend?" James blushed. "Yes I will." The two kissed before heading up stairs. The scene swirled and Hermione found herself back in her room with Voldermort. Back In Hermione's Room "Now you know Hermione. It's late you should go to bed soon. Good night." "Voldermort, may I send an owl to Harry, please." "Fine." Voldermort left the room. Hermione was shocked she was allowed to. She decided to go to bed now and write the owl in the morning. She climbed into the 4 poster bed and fell asleep quickly. 


	10. Can Love Be Lost 10

Hermione's Room  
  
Hermione was at her wardrobe seeing what she should wear when there was a sharp knock on her door. "Who is it." "Take a wild guess," said the voice behind the door. "Lemme guess then. Then man of my dreams?" Hermione said as she picked out a black, tight, strapless dress. "Yes, it is." The door opened and in can Draco. "Hey baby. How'd you sleep?" "Pretty good, how about you?" Replied Hermione as she put her dress on the bed. "Okay, I'm going to go down to the Dining Room. I'll see you there." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked out the door. "Okay, I'll see you down there. And tell daddy that I don't want Crabbe and Goyle following me around today, I want you instead." "But baby I have a Death Eater meeting today." "But Dracie," Hermione stuck out her lower lip for effect "I don't get to see you as much anymore." "Maybe I can work something out with your dad. You get ready and I'll go talk to him." "Fine but hurry. I'll be out in a minute. Love you." "Love you too. See you in a little bit." "See you." Draco walked out to the hall and closed the door with a very large smirk on his face. -She's all mine. Evil will conquer in the war and I will be king with her as my queen.- Hermione put on her dress and then walked into the bathroom. She put on some makeup and did her hair. She was putting away her makeup when she noticed an emerald green eye shadow that she forgot to put away. When she picked it up she looked at it and knew that there was something special about it she just didn't know what. -Why does this color make me go weak at the knees? It has a special meaning I just don't know what.- She put the eye shadow down and walked out of the room. She put on a pair of high heel shoes before walking out of the door. She walked down to the dining room just to her Draco and Voldermort finish their conversation. "Now that we know that I have sent that black howler to Potter about (A.N. meaning Hermione) he will have to give up. After Potter recives the black howler he will come looking for her if he hasn't already. Oh my baby, come in." Hermione walked into the room while Draco pulled out her chair. After she sat down and was about to ask Voldermort if Draco could escort her instead of Crabbe and Goyle both of them burst through the doors. They were both panting, Goyle was the first to speak, "Potter has recived the black howler milord." **************************************************************************** ******** How was it? Should I go to Harry's P.O.V. (at Hogwarts) or should I stay with Hermione? I'll decide after you tell me what you'd like! 


	11. Can Love Be Lost 11

**THANK YOU JESSICA-BLACK!!!! YOU INSPIRED ME TO FINNALLY POST THIS  
CHAPTER. I WAS BUSY SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST THIS CHAPTER, THEN I NEVER GOT ANY REVIEWS SO I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS READING THIS, THANK YOU FOR  
INSPIRING ME JESSICA-BLACK!!!!!!**  
  
Gryffindor Boy's Domitory  
  
"Harry come on, I know you miss Hermione and somehow you got out of classes for a while but that doesn't mean you should still eat with you house, come ON," Harry's best friend pleaded.  
"She won't be there. I won't here her laugh. I won't feel her lips. I won't smell her hair. I won't-" Harry sat on his bed.  
"Come on Ron, let's just leave him for now. We'll bring you up some food okay?"  
"Only Herm's favorites." Harry looked for an owl outside the window but saw none. Lee gave a worried look towards Ron.  
"We know Harry, me and Lee will be sure that no one's in the common room. See you later."  
"Okay." Lee and Ron left the room.  
Harry heard the door click close and went to the window. He had carved a small HP + HG 4EVER within a heart in the corner.  
"God Hermione, why do I have to love you. I put you in more danger this way. I want to see you happy." He looked up once more in hopes for any owl. He was about to get up when he saw an unusual black owl coming towards the window. He opened the window for it to come in. When the bird landed he took the black sealed envolope that was icy cold. All of a sudden a small head popped up from the envolpe. After the head more of the body came out until it was all there.  
"Well hello Harry." Harry was shocked when he relized it was a minuture Voldermort. "Yes it is me Potter."  
"What is this" "It's a black howler Potter. It is worse than a regular howler because the part you think is the worst is played over and over again at the time it was sent."  
"Oh god."  
"You are probably wondering what has happened to Hermione, my  
daughter."  
"You wish! She is not your daughter. I've met her mom and dad."  
"You've met her dad on many occasions but have never met her mother. Now back to your wondering. My daughter is with me in Malfoy Manor. She has been brain washed and knows nothing about you. She belives she is a Slytherin and that Malfoy has been her boyfriend for 7 years. She is going to marry him in 2 weeks Potter."  
"WHAT!!!!"  
"Yes she is Potter. Now I will leave, see you tomorrow same time." The man went back into the envolpe.  
"It may be sooner than you think, much sooner." Harry said. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and went out the door down to the qudditch pitch. When he was there he grabbed the Draco's Firebolt. He went back outside and before you could say Quidditch he was off to Malfoy Manor. **************************************************************************** ******** 


	12. Can Love Be Lost 12

Malfoy Dinner Hall 3 Days Later  
  
"Daddy, you haven't told me who that Potter boy is. I wanna know. Is he trying to hurt you or Draco??? Cuz if he is I'll hex him like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Let's just say he was my downfall."  
  
"That's terrible. Will I get to meet him?" Hermione asked her dad. She was seated next to Draco and could feel Crabbe and Goyle's breath down her neak because they were standing behind her. "Will you two get the fudge away! God, Draco is a better bodyguard then you two will ever be." She squeezed Draco's hand while Crabbe and Goyle backed away.  
  
"Now, now daughter, they just want to protect their queen." Voldermort gave Hermione a kind smile. She smiled back and was about to kiss Draco when the door's burst open with 2 Death Eater's carrying a struggling, black haired boy between them.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Do as he says Lucius and Severus." Voldermort said cooley. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you again."  
  
"A little sooner then you thought maybe?"  
  
"No, not really. Oh have you met my daughter Hermione?" Hermione stood up straightening her black mini-skirt and silver top. She didn't look at Harry really until she walked up to him.  
  
"Hermione would you like him in the dungeon or would you like him a slave for Draco?" Hermione stared into Harry's green eyes and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hermione, darling, everything okay?" Draco asked standing up. Hermione snapped back into her reality.  
  
"I say make him work for keep." Hermione turned around sharply and sat next to Draco. Harry mouth dropped.  
  
"Is something the wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your just so different from the last time I saw you. Not the girl I fell-" Harry was cut off by Voldermort. "Servents don't speak in the dining hall unless it is about dinner. Lucius take Potter here up to Draco's room and have him start working." Lucius nodded grabbing Harry sharply by the arm. The last thing Harry saw was Hermione giving Draco a kiss just like the first one he shared with her. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
BAD HERMIONE, BAD!!! Review so I can make Hermione good again (yah!!!!). If you want you can tell me how to improve and if this is really bad you can flame me (sniffs then thinks [I can torch my cousin though. That's an up.] smiles very big.) 


	13. Can Love Be Lost 13

The Night Before Hermione and Draco's Wedding  
  
Harry walked silently into Hermione's room. He had been going into her room every single night now. He couldn't belive what Malfoy had done to her. He knew that tomorrow she would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. He shuddered at the name. His Hermione wouldn't have done this. He walked over to Hermione's bedside. All of a sudden she screamed and woke up. Harry not thinking about the spell she was under but of what had scared Hermione, took her into his arms. Hermione was shocked that she went into the servants arms. -Why does this servant boy feel closer to me than anyone I know?-  
"How come I feel closer to you then anyone I know?" Hermione asked Harry, putting her head down on his shoulder.  
"Because we're destined to be together." Harry smiled as Hermione looked up.  
"But I'm supposed to get married tomorrow."  
"Then why don't we kiss and make it even."  
"How bout we kiss and then call off the wedding." Hermione leaned into Harry's face.  
"Done." Draco walked in at the exact moment that Harry and Hermione kissed.  
"FUCK!!!" Draco cursed.  
"Now darling noth-. Harry what are we doing here? What is HE doing here?" Hermione pointed at Draco.  
"You did this Potter. You and her did this to me. CRABBE-GOYLE!!!"  
"No Malfoy, me and Harry didn't do anything. Our love did." She pulled out a Firebolt from under the bed and got her wand from the bedside table.  
"Hermione, if you leave I swear I will kill you with my bare hands." Draco threatened.  
"Is that an empty threat, or a promise?" Harry was already on the Firebolt and he picked up Hermione.  
"Ready to go angel?"  
"I've been ready." Hermione and Harry kissed before taking off on the broomstick. The last thing they saw was Draco talking to 2 men who had appareted next to him. "Find her," Draco snarled to the 2 men, Crabbe and Goyle, "find Hermione and bring her back to me. Then kill Potter." **************************************************************************** ******** 


	14. Can Love Be Lost 14

Great Hall and the Yule Ball  
  
"OH MY GREAT WIZARDS!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned to look at why Ginny would lie. The castle had been sulky ever since Hermione left. When everyone saw that Hermione was back everything and everyone stopped.  
"Um.hi." Hermione said worrily. Everyone started coming up to her and talking to her.  
"Now everyone," Dumbledore said, "I know something that Hermione wants to say. Hermione please come up here." Hermione knew Dumbledore meant, she was going to tell everyone, including Harry for the first time, that she was Voldermort's daughter.  
"Now everyone, when you here this it is going to be very shocking." Everyone quieted and Ron was next to Harry and Ginny who were all wondering what this could be. "Everyone, I am Voldermort's daughter." Everyone in the Great Hall started to murmuer. Then Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows.  
"Now that you've accepted half of the truth, accept the fact that you're going to marry me and come back home." Now everyone was whispering. Questions like "What is she gonna say?" "Is she going to marry him?" Pansy Parkinson said "I wish I was her."  
"Malfoy, I would DIE before marrying you." Draco started walking up very quickly to Hermione before Harry grabbed Malfoy by the arm.  
"Let's duel for her."  
"Potter she's mine, arkabar!" Hermione was all of a sudden had her hands in muggle hands cuffs.  
"Before I leave Draco" the Great Hall stared at her for saying Malfoy's name "can I sing a song."  
"The handcuff's stay on."  
"Whatever," she replied. Music started and Harry reconigized it as the muggle singer-Pink's song. Hermione started to sing..  
"Can't keep me down, can't keep me down, down, can't keep me down. I say you can't keep me down. No you can't keep me down, I say you can't keep me down.  
"Hey, hey man what's your problem? I see you're trying to hurt me bad, don't know what your up against," Hermione had taken a sword of the wall, it was suppose to only be for decoration but with a swift hand motion, Hermione had chopped the handcuff's in half and held the sword in her hand.  
"Maybe you should reconsider, come up with another plan, cuz you know I'm not that kind of girl, that really lets you comfort." Hermione jabbed the sword into the wall.  
"You can push out the window, I'll just get back up. You can run over me with you 18 galleon broom, and I won't give up. You can treat me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 galleon broom, but you can't keep me down, down, down."  
"Can't keep me down, down. Can't keep me down, down, down. Can't keep me down, down." She walked up to Ginny who she knew was confused because Lee had danced with another girl when she was Lee's date.  
"Hey, hey girl. Are you ready for today? You got your, shield and sword cuz it's time to play the games." Hermione muttered something and Ginny had a tube top and black mini skirt on, and in hand, a shield and sword.  
"You are beautiful, even though your not for sure," Hermione muttered something else and Ginny's hair was in a delicate bun with front pieces of hair hanging down. "Don't let them pull you by the skirt, you're gonna get your feelings hurt."  
"You can push out the window, I'll just get back up. You can run over me with you 18 galleon broom, and I won't give up, won't give up. You can treat me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 galleon broom, but you can't keep me down, down. You can push out the window, I'll just get back up. You can run over me with you 18 galleon broom, and I won't give up, won't give up. You can treat me like a slave, I'll go underground. You can run over me with your 18 galleon broom, but you can't keep me down, down."  
"Everywhere that I go, there's someone waiting to chain me, every thing that I think, there's someone trying to short-change me. I am only this way because of what they have made me and I'm not gonna take it and I'm not gonna break. You can push out the window, I'll just get back up. You can run over me with you 18 galleon broom, and I won't give and I won't give up. You can treat me like a slave, I'll, I'll. You can run over me with you 18 galleon broom, but you can't keep me down. You can push out the window, I'll just get back up." The music faded out. Everyone stared.  
"I'm sorry I have to leave again so soon." Hermione knew what was coming.  
"Accio Hermione Riddle." Said Malfoy. He touched a painting by him holding Hermione's hand. The Great Hall stared at Harry; he was pounding at the picture, the port key. 


	15. Can Love Be Lost 15

So everyone is clear this is just singing and actions about it. (Draco singing it to Hermione.) The Regular font is Draco singing. The italic is when Crabbe and Goyle are singing and the bold and italic to together is Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. **************************************************************************** ******** "Welcome back to our home Hermione." "This is not my home pig, this is yours. Not mine." Hermione glares "Welcome to home, welcome to my kingdom here. 'Though I'm just a Malfoy, I'm a whole lot of man you've gotta fight them off if you can. Welcome to my 'throne. 'Please try on my ermine. 'Is 'cause I'm not Harry you recoil from my touch." Hermione nods. "'Is it cause I'm not Harry you don't smile very much?" Hermione nods. "Is it cause I'm not Harry you don't think I'm droll." Hermione nods. "Welcome to my, welcome to my dolls, to my crown, to my ermine to my town. 'Welcome to my, welcome to my home. 'You and I, we make music. 'I could cry 'cause I'm so happy that you're so lovely and your so little, and your so sweet. 'I repeat, welcome to my home. 'Welcome to this lovely place. 'Do like my face or my body, I suppose they're not Harry's but they're me. 'How about my cloths? 'Please do not be catty. 'Is it cause I'm Malfoy you don't smile when I smile?' Hermione glares throughout the rest of the song. 'Is it cause I'm Malfoy you wont walk down the aisle? 'Is it cause I'm Malfoy you treat me like a troll? 'Welcome to my, welcome to my dolls, to my crown. 'Welcome, welcome, welcome to my own little town. 'Welcome to my, welcome to my books, to my rugs, to my kisses, to my hugs. 'Welcome to my, welcome to my home. 'You and I, we make music. 'I could cry 'cause I'm so happy that your so lovely and, and your so little, and your so sweet. 'He can tell a joke. 'I can tell a joke. 'Hey. 'I can wile you with my wit. 'Any place you sit, I will sit, and I'll charm you like a teenager in love.  
  
'We're a perfect fit. 'We're a perfect fit. 'I am not a nitwit. 'That's because I'm Malfoy, and it's you I adore, you're a lovely girl who is destined for more. 'I won't let you spoil what you're meaning to spoil. 'I'm just in love, welcome to my home. 'Welcome to my home. 'Welcome to my home." "This is not my home!!!!!!!" "But it is my darling, it is" 


	16. Authors Plea

I am so sorry I havn't updated in a long time. Please help me, I have HUGE writers block and I don't what to write next. Please tell me what you like to see in my stories because I don't know what to write. 


End file.
